Hidden feathers
by Storylover1001
Summary: She was their sister, something to be protected, Innocent, but what if she wasn't. Damaged, alone, angry. They have their secrets, she has hers. (PS I suck at summaries).
1. Chapter 1

**Alex's POV**

I stared up at the beige colored celling, not wanting to get out of bed. There was a quite knock on my door "Master Alex if you do not get up soon, I shall have to send your brothers to get you".

I groaned "I'll be right out Alfred, please don't send my brothers in"

"Of course master Alex" I rolled out of bed, partially pulling the covers off with me.

* * *

 _"Ah, welcome home master Bruce, and welcome home master Richard and mistress Alex"_

 _"Can I be a master too? It sounds cooler than mistress"._

 _"Of course master Alex"._

* * *

I smirked at the memory as I changed into some fresh clothes, which of course consisted of skinny jeans, black converse high tops, and a green t-shirt. I dragged myself into the hallway, arriving in the kitchen pulling my hair back into a messy braid. "hey give that back Drake I was reading it!" I groaned, the demon child and the know-it-all were fighting... again.

"Nice of you to join us"

"Yeah whatever" I mumbled avoiding Dick's gaze, my relationship with my family wasn't that great, half the time they were gone and the other half I did my best to ignore them. Especially Dick, who I was almost always angry with. When we first moved in with Bruce things were perfect, well except Bruce's usual disappearances, and then one day Dick just... changed.

The disappearances caused me to grow up very quickly and I soon secluded myself from them almost entirely. The few times I saw them I was usually busy with school or in the gym practicing acrobatics. I don't think they ever noticed or cared. But now Dick's trying to be more brotherly, Bruce more fatherly, which of course has been aggravating to say the least, and then theres Tim and Damian who are still annoying as hell. Honestly the whole family thing isn't really my style. I was quickly snapped from my thoughts as I heard the engine of a motorcycle and the small ding of a text.

 _I'm here - Sam_

 _be right out- Alex_

"I gotta go" I said to Alfred as I pulled on my beat up leather jacket and grabbed my back pack. I quickly hurried out of the manor and into the brisk air of fall. I pulled on the extra helmet and wrapped my arms around Sam's waist as we pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

Dick watched them go from the kitchen window. "what am I doing wrong Alfred?" he asked dragging his hand through his hair.

"Perhaps you just need to give maser Alex some space" Alfred stated.

"Or we could tell her about our other activities" Damian said smirking.

"NO!" The room erupted in agreement.

"Damian we can never tell Alex about what we do she's not like us she's innocent and I will not let her get hurt because of our secret" Dick said. "She can never, will never know about our secret".

* * *

 **Just thought this would be fun to write hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex's POV**

Sam, my best friend and honorary badass, sat across the table from me. Mick's café was our favorite hang, no paparazzi, no aggravating brothers, just each other, and some excellent muffins. "So your obviously annoyed with your family" the corners of her mouth twitched upwards in a smirk.

I groaned "how'd you know".

"I'm physic"

"no duh, the spawn and no it all are fighting again, Dick and Bruce are trying to wedge there way back into my life and it's just...ugh!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I can't wait until We're18, then we can just hit the road and never look back". We had been planning on leaving for a while and both of use had agreed that as soon as we turned 18 we would leave but that was months away.

"would we ever come back?"

"I don't know, maybe once in a while to visit Ja... Him" Sam squeezed my hand sensing my pain. "I've got class practice tonight, if you want to come" I said changing the topic.

"Could you imagine if Bruce ever found out? or your brothers, or Alfred!"

"don't say that! They'd kill me! Plus it's not like they need to know"

"still it's a funny thought, can you imagine Alfred 'oh no! Not my precious little flow'-Mph!" I laughed at Sam's look of surprise on finding a muffin jammed in her mouth.

"let's face it their never gonna find out I'm to good at keeping secrets" I ignored the eye roll "I'm like 007"

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter**


End file.
